Shades of Green
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: What happens when you cross the worlds sixth most dangerous man with an 18 year old mind reader.. I don't know lets find out shall we? Note this is Yaoi meaning Boy/boy or man/man...
1. Chapter 1

The day the Nanite event happened most kids were sitting down to their lunch at school.. Me? I was getting my ass handed to me by the football team.. Fun huh? You know those geeky kids who sit on the bleachers at practice? Yea... I used to be one of them. Me? My name isn't very common at all in fact rarely heard of but it's Thorn. Yea I know first thing you think of is rose thorns I know. But I ain't no plant by a long shot. I'm a fire work just waiting to explode and wouldn't you know it..Right in the middle of gym..

Dodging was always easy he was the geeky kid he learned young dodge or get caught. Getting caught across the face with a dodge ball he felt something within him pulse. It was slow at first he rubbed his head thinking it was something from the ball when suddenly people stopped and stared at him. Short dark hair lengthened bright green eyes sharpened growing even brighter colored. Streaks of green forming in his hair Acidic green colored. The glasses got knocked from his face as he stared at the world suddenly sharpening. That's when it hit him he was an Evo. "Oh seriously the geeky kid goes all Evo and he actually looks decent?! What the hell?!" One of the more athletic kids looked at him as he sat staring forwards "I hear when their changing you shouldn't touch them... I heard there's an agency that takes out people like him.."

"He's not a person he's a thing now kids get away from it!" The gym teacher moved them back to the locker rooms before locking them so the students would have to go the other way.

The gym teacher smirked walking forwards pulling out a small hand gun from their bag "It's ok Thorn.. I'll put you out of your misery.. Hell I might even be able to make it look like it was Providence."

Acidic green eyes snapped to stare at the barrel of the gun inches from his forehead he heard the click of the gun as the safety was taken off then those acid green colored eyes glowed brightly'_ I want to live..'_ The bullet left the chamber and a violent action gave birth to a violent reaction. The bullet sat in midair spinning in front of his eyes as he stared at it the bullet slowed dropping to the ground. Those glowing green eyes stared at the gym teacher as the man fired again. The same effect happened six bullets floated in midair before dropping. Then Thorn stood staring at the man that would be his executioner before starting to walk towards him."..You need gun to feel big and bad Afraid of the thing in front of you? Good you should be.."

With that he turned walking away his eyes losing their glow as the window in front of him opened and Thorn left it. The abusive father, the drinking the man did all of it he left it behind. The only thing he took were his mother's earrings, some clothes, and his meager savings he had.

When most kids were in school Thorn was sleeping. When most kids his age were sleeping he was out in the city retraining his body and mind. With each leap he felt release for him there was nothing better then this freedom. That's when he saw it the rat like Evo chasing the woman and her child. It was just about to pounce on the child when he grabbed it by the tail. He watched the thing extend forwards stopping inches from the child and mother who clung to one another before snapping his arms back making the rat thing fly towards him. His eyes glowed bright green as he slammed it away from himself into a dumpster then spoke "What are you doing?! Get moving!"

The woman could only gaze on as the Evo started crawling out before Thorn put one hand out making the dumpster rattle and the door slammed shut on it's head. " GO what are you stupid?! Go!"

His voice snapped her out of it as did the men in white and black with their guns. Who were these people? He eyed them cautiously just as they were eyeing him. Was he the one that was rampaging? Did he harm the mother and her child. He looked back at the woman before moving in front of her and her child protectively "Back off I've got this.."

Now most Providence soldiers are not used to hearing that from a teenager unless they made machines. He was barely as tall as the one they knew as Rex. The soldiers looked at one another before training their guns on him. Thorn whirled hearing the Dumpster and did the only thing he could to ensure the safety of the woman and child behind him. A crazy thing to do, but he'd seen enough good people hurt by beasts. He didn't want to see another harmed by something like that. His eyes glowed brightly once more before both hands went out in front of himself his eyes narrowing as he concentrated then focused on the thing. For him it seemed like minutes for others it was seconds. A strange yelp like sound coming before the Rat like Evo dropped and did not get up. Thorn stared for a good few seconds before one of the soldiers spoke"On your knees Evo scum!" Thorn stared at his hands before his attention was jerked up by a hand on his neck. "I said on your knees!"

_'Tch too bad he's an Evo he'd be a cute one on his knees.'_

Acid green eyes widened in shock before he stared at the ground rushing to meet him. Putting his hands out he caught himself scraping the palm of his hand as he lay there. One hand was grabbed the other caught as well before he found himself in cuffs being dragged towards the Helicarrier they had.

"I didn't do anything! Let go of me Pervert!"

"As if I'd sleep with a filthy Evo like you!" The other soldiers stopped what they were doing looking at the man who'd spoken before one stepped forwards a normal face "Boy what's your name?"

"None of your business!"

"The captain asked you a question boy.."

"...Piss off..Pedophile..."

Now that was a serious accusation right there acidic green eyes narrowed as he glared at the man holding him before a man in Green stepped forwards. "That's enough Calan is the prisoner secured? "

"Yes sir Agent Six couldn't have this one any more secured if he was hog tied..Made a funny comment though about one of my men.."

_'Another one.. Of all the things.. I don't need another Rex..'_

"...Who is Rex?"

Agent Six stopped looking very closely at Thorn now one brow raising before he spoke"I'll take him Separately...Just put him in my Jump Jet..."

"Awful tight fit he's a leggy one isn't he?"

"I'll manage, I think he would calm down more in my presence.."

"Fine Six we'll put him in there.."

"No Calan you personally.."

The blond captain scratched his head before taking one elbow "Come on kid, you've made quite the fuss haven't you?"

Thorn said nothing being belted into the passenger seat of the jump jet he stared forwards trying to calm his mind down. '_Think of something else..Anything else..Green fields rushing rivers...Ok maybe not that one..That'll just make me have to use the bathroom...Peace..Calm...I'm alone..It's fine I'm fine..'_

When the Agent climbed in belting himself up he pushed the launch sequence and simply took off. Thorn worked on calming himself down before finally the Agent spoke "My name is Agent Six you may call me Agent Six or Sir understood?"

Thorn blinked a moment before nodding slowly making the Agent relax. "Good..Now I'll ask simply so I don't have to call you Boy, what is your name?"

"...Thorn...My name is Thorn."

"Thorn is it? Well did you attack that woman and her child?"

"No! I was protecting them when those men came up guns pointed! I was keeping the Evo from them trying to give them a chance to run!"

"I see." The Agent pushed his shades up before speaking again. "How do you know the name Rex?"

"..I heard someone say I don't need another Rex and something else like another one?" Thorn sighed slightly waiting for it.

"I see..Do you hear things often like that?"

"Since the change to Evo? Yes all the time. Sometimes nice things somethings not so nice." Thorn was silent for a moment before speaking. "Um Sir? Who is Rex?"

Six was silent a moment before speaking "Another Evo who like you is able to control their Nanites.."

"They can? They must be very strong.."

"Strong willed yes, stubborn yes."

"So..Can you tell me Sir, how long is this ride going to take?"

"Another five minutes I can see the Keep just now.."

Thorn squirmed as the Agent released his belt staring at the man. "Don't suppose you could take these off..Sir?"

"...I could but at the same time I can't. Protocol however I can at least make you comfortable..." The Agent undid his cuffs allowing him to put his hands in front of himself . After locking the cuffs back in place the Agent quietly put one hand on his shoulder giving a gentle push "Lets go Thorn.."

Thorn was silent walking with the agent not wanting to give any kind of problems to the man. Now when a person barrels at you going some odd miles per hour you tend to panic if not used to it. Green eyes glowed as the Evo known as Rex was suddenly floating in midair. "Hey! Put me down! This ain't funny! Six are you doing this!"

"...Rex how many times have I told you not to rush me.. Especially when I have a prisoner with me like this!" The Agent looked annoyed for a moment before quietly speaking"It's alright Thorn this is Rex..."

"...You don't look like much.. Are you really a prisoner?"

"...Your surprisingly calm for someone floating four feet off the ground.." With that Thorn lowered Rex down before shaking his head. "Just...Put me in a cell and be done with it.."

Agent Six raised one brow before Rex spoke "Put him in a Cell? For what? "

"I'm an Evo...Not a human..So I belong in a cell...Or according to some on my knees in front of them.."

Rex tipped his head before going bright red" Que pasa?! WHAT!? Who said that?!"

"...No one.."

'_He's holding out after saying that?! I'll find out who it was..Someone as cute as him shouldn't deal with something like that...'_

Thorn blinked before going red turning to the side"...May we go sir...Please..I'm sore I'm tired just..Put me somewhere..."

The Agent nodded before moving forwards with Thorn quietly.

_'I wonder...If he's got anyone either...Maybe he's all alone too...'_

Thorn kept his eyes forwards he was not ready for the world to know about him. Not what he could do his mouth curving in a frown as they walked into a lab speaking."No! No labs!" He whipped around attempting to go a skittish look on his face before Six grabbed his shoulders"Thorn! No one is going to hurt you.."

Those words seemed to strike a cord in him. He'd waited so long to hear someone say those words. Anyone to say them at all. Thorn went silent looking at the Agent who spoke quietly "The Doctor here will not harm you, she might ask for a blood sample but that is all. No one will harm you.."

'_What is he so afraid of?' _

"...The world Agent Six..." With that he'd turn back walking into the lab quietly his eyes half closed. The Agent could only stare at the teenager's back wondering why he'd said that before moving forwards "Doctor Holiday would you come here please.."

A pretty woman dressed simple wearing a white lab coat came forwards speaking"Agent Six welcome back was the mission hard?"

_'He brought a boy back with him? Who in the world? But oh my those eyes are so intense. What shade is that? What a pretty color..'_

Thorn took a liking to this woman and set patiently through her tests and so an hour later when Six came back to get him he was sucking on a green sucker watching the door. '_He's coming... I wonder if he knows how loud his thoughts are...' _

When the door slid open showing the Agent Thorn sat quietly waiting to see what was about to happen. "Six it's amazing this boy's Nanites have given him incredible mental powers. I've never seen scales like these on anyone before."

"I see, is he a threat to himself or others?"

"I believe only if he wishes it.. Thorn could you give Agent Six a demonstration?"

Thorn sighed taking the stick out of his mouth he did want another and she did ask for him to show. One hand raised towards the jar of candy before the lid slowly spun off rising up a green sucker floating out and over to him before he gripped it in one hand. "...Normally I would ask, but you did ask me to show the man.."

'_He's amusing, next time though I'll scold him..' _

"...Next time I'll ask first before helping myself.." With that Thorn neatly tossed the wrapper in the trash popping the sucker in his mouth quietly sitting once more.

Agent Six was quiet while taking Thorn to a new room which contained Rex and of course a strangely dressed Monkey.

'_Get a load of that one, looks like he came from the circus..' _

"...The streets actually monkey.."

_'Did he just tell Bobo off? How did he whoa he must be a mind reader cool..' _

"..." Thorn stared at the two of them before one hand came up. "...Isn't there anywhere else open..."

The Agent hesitated before shaking his head. _'Not a good place for him...With the comments the monkey makes...Maybe..mmm I'll just bring him with me..'_

"...This way Thorn, you two lights out..." A groan came from Rex before he nodded tossing his Jacket on the floor looking annoyed sliding into bed. The door clicking closed before the Agent spoke "...for tonight only you'll sleep in my room.. It's simple and plain but better then..."

"The Alternative? I noticed..Thank you Sir.." Thorn attempted a smile but it just didn't reach his lips. He walked along next to the Agent speaking" Sir what am I supposed to wear.."

"That reminds me the woman gave this to me she said you dropped it when you took that Evo on.." Six held out the black back pack that was Thorn's to him. Thorns hands gripped the handle part of it as he spoke" Thank you Sir..."

Reaching Six's room he was amazed it was very plain. Other then the strange piece of equipment that stood in the room perhaps for some sort of martial arts training it was unremarkable. Thorn stopped looking at it before tipping his head. A strange smell lingered in the air he turned to ask the Agent about it but found the man suddenly gone. What did he expect though he was it seemed a very busy man.

Thorn sat on the bed after changing his clothes looking over the strange room before slowly standing going over to the martial arts object looking at it. His fingers shyly traced it with a gentle touch looking at the strange marks in it. It was a little while later that he could be found in the Agent's bed sound asleep tired out from the day. Agent Six was in the lab talking to the Doctor over it.

"What was I supposed to do Holiday he's a mind reader he can't stay with the Monkey or Rex.."

"...If I didn't know any better Six I'd think you actually felt for that boy.."

Six's brow rose before he turned "...He's a mind Reader Holiday we both know that Monkey doesn't say half the thoughts that goes through his head.."

Holiday smiled a little nodding "This is true the boy would be corrupted before he met White Knight. Do you think he'll allow him to stay?"

"I'd imagine the hair might be an issue but I think it's natural.. It's not something he can help." Six sighed before turning "I'm going to turn in good night Holiday.."

With that the Agent left walking for his room which he'd like nothing better then to sink into his bed and sleep for the night. He wondered faintly if the person in his bed was the type to wriggle around or not. The Agent changed into his normal night time attire and stared at his bed or rather the figure sleeping within it. In the boys arms was one of his pillows. One brow raised before the Agent sighed carefully removing the pillow. Once settled in bed the Agent was unprepared for the two arms that wrapped around him it was physical contact the Agent wasn't sure he liked or disliked. The boy didn't move after that. Despite his stoic nature Six did not have the heart to push the boy away.

Laying quietly Six could feel his body getting used to that gentle grip the boy had on him. He was very aware of the cheek against his back, but was unwilling to move. It was for one night he could deal with it. '_...How can he be so peaceful behind me...Doesn't he know how dangerous I am?'_

_'...What a strange boy..'_

_'..I'm not strange...I'm just..Tired of having to guard myself..' _

The voice was soft drowsy the boy curling closer against Six as Six heard that soft sleepy voice again.

_'So warm..Mama..I miss you..He's warm..Do you think he'd let me stay behind him?' _

For one night he'd endulge this sleeping boy who had to be maybe 17 at best possibly 18.

_'...I just turned 18..Last year at high school..'_

_''Thorn your reading and projecting..''_

The boy muttered faintly before his cheek moved up and down against the Agent's back. The older man was seriously starting to regret this before the boy stilled once more. One brow rose before with a sigh Agent Six just decided to deal with it..

Author's note: Things written in this _Fashion _ Are thoughts... I have no clue where he came from or why in the world the idea of pairing him with Six is so interesting to me but it is... –; Should I be afraid of this muse.. Anyways please Review and let me know how it is.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own GR if I did well it would be more Ahem! Man of Action owns it as well as Cartoon network..

Author's note: The image of Thorn is a base work original base was done by _ basemania-d3629xo _At Deviant art I merely changed it to suit the mental image I always got of Thorn when writing this..


	2. Forest Green

When he woke Thorn was curled against Agent Six who had his back to him Thorn was completely embarrassed his face flushing as he sat up. "I am so sorry!"

"...Next time your sleeping in Rex's room..." Was the only reply Thorn got before he slipped from the bed to get ready for the day. Then it was the Agent's turn to get ready for work. Thorn was seated outside the door with his headphones on listening to them quietly minding his own business.

'_There's something about him, I actually slept well last night..Odd..'_

When the door opened Thorn leaned forwards to pick his things up whisking them away to his bag before putting the bag in the agent's room carefully out of the way. He looked up to ask a question and just happened to see the Agent cleaning his shades. Those eyes in his opinion were just beautiful. How could someone so Stoic have eyes like that? His mouth started to curve in a frown as he thought about it before Agent Six raised one brow watching him '_What is he thinking about...'_

Thorn stared before raising one brow "..." Thorn turned starting to walk with the Agent who stopped at his office door looking to Thorn speaking" We'll have to wait for your security clearance but as of now you are an unofficial member of Providence.." Thorn nodded looking up quietly before speaking "So what am I supposed to do.."

The Agent stared before speaking "You? As of now nothing yet, but when we get a mission you'll stay by me providing assistance until your ready to work with Rex.."

"Agent Six I understand.."

With that Six went to his paperwork for the morning and Thorn sat quietly reading what ever the Agent gave him. The first thing the man gave him was a tactics manual telling him to memorize it. Thorn took it reading it quietly before he spoke "Sir could I listen to my headphones? Would it bother you?"

The Agent stopped looking at him curiously for a moment before he shook his head then looked back down. _'He asked first, that's a first for anyone here on base..'_

Thorn was quiet listening to his music reading before Six stood, Thorn looked up briefly before taking down one headphone speaking. "Sir? Should I stay here?"

"Go ahead and stay here for now, I'm going to report to White about you.. I'll return shortly.."

With that the Agent was gone leaving Thorn alone in the quiet of his room. The young man sat finishing up the book nothing too out of the ordinary before Six came back. "Thorn lets go, White Knight would like a meeting with you.."

As Thorn got up Agent Six spoke quietly. "I would hope you would show him the same respect you've shown me.."

Thorn stared for a moment speaking "...What if he's rude?"

"...Your the Telepathic not him.." With that Cryptic response Six stepped out of his office walking with Thorn behind him. The two walking into the Briefing area before Six took a seat. Thorn unsure what to Expect jumped when the video Screen on the wall suddenly turned on. Looking up Thorn was surprised by the man's appearance. Tilting his head he waited to see what the White Knight had to say to him his hands behind his back.

"Six this better not be another Rex.."

Agent Six smirked a moment before speaking "Oh he's no Rex, Thorn seems to be better behaved..Or it could be shock."

"I see.." The White Knight eyed Thorn folding his hands speaking once more. "Well what can this one do?"

Thorn stood quietly before speaking "May I show you sir?"

The White Knight raised one brow at the Sir part before speaking "All right, Show me."

Thorn looked around a moment before seeing the Empty chairs he held his hands out. At first nothing happened taking a breath Thorn concentrated making three of them rise up at the same time. The White Knight looked interestedly at this speaking" How is he doing that.."

"Holiday Identified it as a form of Psychokinesis..."

"I see and he's been Briefed on what would be expected of him?"

"No sir I didn't want to tell him anything in case you decided he wasn't Providence material.."

White nodded before speaking"Alright give him a room and uniform.. I want to see this one at the next mission briefing.."

With that Thorn spoke up "Sir permission to speak freely?"

White Knight eyed him curiously before waving one hand. Thorn swallowed then spoke quietly "Thank you sir for the chance to work here, I hope I can maintain a stable and dignified relationship with you.." Thorn bowed respectfully something that did not escape Six's notice. White Knight raised one brow speaking "..Do well you'll go far here Thorn.. One day you could even make Agent..." With that the Video Screen went off leaving it black and blank.

"...Why did you bow.." Agent Six stood quietly his arms folded in front of himself as Thorn turned speaking. "Because he is someone to respect and my teacher taught me to respect those in a position of power such as him."

Six nodded before turning to start walking "Lets get you suited up and ready for mission..Anything you'd like to report before we start?"

Thorn might be polite and he might be quiet but he like all boys his age had their needs. His face flushed as he spoke" I am hungry Sir you didn't show me the way to the kitchens.."

Six nodded speaking" Shower Uniform then kitchen Thorn." With that the agent was going for a supply closet when Thorn saw the Uniforms he stared raising one brow."..."

"Problem Thorn?" Agent Six raised one brow curiously watching the young man before Thorn walked forwards studying them"...I have something better.." With that he turned quietly "Could I just get that shower.."

"The Uniform you chose must have white on it Thorn.."

"I know..I gathered that from all the white on the soldiers.." Thorn gave a slight quirk of the mouth before gathering his bag up before settling down to follow the Agent who showed him the showers. "I need to do some paperwork for your security clearance now.. You know where my office is?"

Thorn nodded before going to take his shower. Coming out he wore a sleek looking white uniform with green and black on it. A long green tie hung over his chest his eyes half closed as he walked into the Agent's office sitting quietly.

A long green cord Dangled Thorn's fingers connecting his headphones to it before he sat quietly his legs folding his hands resting on his knees.

Minutes became hours before the alarm went off. Standing up the Agent watched Thorn's eyes snap open before he spoke" It's an Evo alarm... A group of them are causing trouble in New York..."

"I see... Anything else you can gather?" The Agent stood quietly watching as Thorn's eyes glowed. "...The Evo in question is a man named Doctor Peter Meechum... He mustn't touch you or he will control your body..." Thorn's eyes stopped glowing sinking half closed "...White is also sending someone named Calan as a back up... Captain Calan's group will be armed with the bleaching protocol.."

Six nodded before speaking "Thorn told me the mission let's meet at the scene.."

With that Thorn hung behind Six following the Agent. "Am I to go with you?"

Six nodded before speaking "Yes you'll be traveling with me for a few more missions..."

Thorn nodded before getting into the Jet sitting belting himself in. The agent took his seat in front the two riding in silence before the Jet landed The top opened on it's own making the agent smirk for a moment before Thorn hopped down landing with a soft tap of boots. "...Agent Six the vibrations are different. Hundreds of voices crying out at once for release..."

Thorn stopped looking side to side before running forwards. Agent Six was right on his heels as the teen wove his way through coming on the soldiers Thorn went right through them. "...That won't work! You need to cure or knock out Meechum! He'll lose control of them then...I think.."

with that Thorn leapt up using his powers to keep his balance he hopped from head to head on the infected people. Thorn had almost reached Meechum from where he was at when Rex came on the scene.

The problem with this was Rex did not like being shown up. So he charged into Combat risking Thorn's life. Thorn knocked Rex aside Meechum's hand making contact with Thorn's chest. Acid green eyes widened as they started to glow brightly. Meechum couldn't control Thorn due to the young man's powers. His Nanites gaging the situation formed a barrier of sorts of mental energy around their host. "Meechum! Doctor please stop!" Thorn's arms spread out as he stood in front of the towering Evo. "Please! Release these people they didn't do anything to you!"

"...No! Must submit he has her! I must submit!" Meechum wobbled as he tried to take over Thorn once again who braced himself acting as a sort of Shield not permitting the Evo to get closer. "No! You don't have to! Let us help you Doctor this isn't you! Your a father...An intelligent man! Your not a monster!" His Nanites felt like they were on fire before Thorn planted his hand on Meechum's dangling human body. "Show me..." Two sets of eyes glowed both Meechum's and Thorn's thoughts emotions flying between the two before Meechum thrashed sending Thorn flying. Thorn landed on his side rolling before getting to his feet. "It's wrong! Van Kleiss he has his daughter! Meechum isn't rampaging! Van Kleiss told him if he didn't recruit people for something that he'd harm Sarah!"

"Thorn who is Sarah?!" Six hadn't heard anything about a daughter.

Thorn ran over to Six gripping the Agent's arm"His Daughter! His daughter's name is Sarah! She's why he's doing this..We can't Bleach this! These people are all innocent!"

The Agent was torn two ways before speaking "Rex see if you can get close enough to Cure him.."

Thorn's eyes widened before he flung one hand out sending Rex flying back "No! Rex isn't protected! Let me try... Meechum.."

Thorn turned once more getting in front of Meechum who opened the upper part looking to the young man. "Help her."

"We have to help you first." Thorn reached out his eyes glowing softly "Please Meechum let us cure you. "

Meechum wobbled side to side before going still Thorn's hands resting on the human dangling part of the leg once more before he sent the most powerful thought he could of sleep to the man's mind directly. The effect was instantly seen the giant Evo slumping before Thorn wobbled back leaning against a broken wall. "...It's safe he's asleep so hurry before he wakes up.."

Six was silent watching Thorn as Rex cured Meechum then took off. Six quietly walked over deactivating the Bomb making Bobo speak. "Bombs not gonna go boom boom?"

"No..." Six dead panned before tossing the broken halves of the bomb key over his shoulder. With that he walked over to Thorn speaking "Lets go.. We need to get you back to Providence Base.."

"...Can't.. Just need a minute..My legs feel like Jelly..."

Six raised one brow before picking the teenager up who glared "I can walk!"

"We don't have time for you to recover, you can do it in the Jet.."

"...I bet I could do it in the Jet..."

Agent Six frowned before Thorn smirked slightly. "...That comment was..."

"Inappropriate? I know."

"Highly inappropriate I'm way too old for you."

"Says you. Age is just a number Agent Six. Too bad I flunked my math class wouldn't you say so?"

Six's brow rose before he dumped Thorn in the passenger Seat of His Jump Jet. "That remains to be seen."

Thorn chuckled sitting in the passenger seat before tipping his head back. "I couldn't help it, for some reason I guess you just nailed me."

"I see." Agent Six got the Jump Jet in the air and going before he spoke once more. "You are way too young for me."

"That's bull Six and you know it, you have the stamina of a 21 year old and you know it. What's more I know it too."

"Even so WE are not going to happen."

"Why? Because society says it's wrong? Because anything man kind doesn't understand they fear and regulate? Who decided it? You don't even know me, for all you know I could be the one you've been waiting for. You'd never even know it.." Thorn glared speaking softly "When I saw your eyes I knew there was more to you then just a heartless Agent."

Six sighed leaning his head back speaking softly "Thorn.."

"Tell me you didn't see anything when you looked in my eyes, Tell me you felt nothing." Thorn glared before shaking his head.

Six stared forwards speaking once more "I'm driving I refuse to look back."

When they landed Thorn gripped the Agent's arm speaking "Tell me Six that when you look in my eyes you don't feel anything, but only say it if it's the truth."

Acid green eyes looked up to the Agent's shades as if trying to peer right through them to the man's soul. Six went perfectly still as Thorn reached out to him fingers resting on the shades before he'd gently push them up. "Tell me."

Six glared down into those pleading eyes locked with his own. Confusion, uncertainty, and hope shimmered in those eyes. Those lovely eyes green with fire in them. Eyes that Darkened the longer he looked in them. "Let me in Six, just please.."

Six sighed before one hand raised to push his shades down as he spoke "No Thorn"

"...Why? Why are you being stubborn?" Thorn glared gripping the Agent's blazer acid green eyes darkening more as the Agent spoke "I don't have to let you in, I'll only break your heart."

"Hardly my heart isn't made of Glass Six it'll take more then you to break me.. I'm Limitless I'm unbreakable and I'm bulletproof." Thorn stood on his tip toes putting his hands on either side of the Agent's head trapping the man there. Six's hands gripped Thorn's wrists before he spoke "Don't.."

"Trust me Six, just this once shut up and trust me." Thorn leaned closer while the Agent leaned back.

Thorn raised one brow speaking "Your going to make me work for it aren't you?"

"If I gave in that easy what use would the relationship be?" Six smirked before leaning forwards one hand sliding to Thorn's face fingers brushing hair back. "Nothing is easy, and nothing is free there's a price for everything." With that he brought his lips to Thorn's pressing gently before drawing back. "That was for working hard without slacking." With that the Agent walked off leaving a rather frustrated young man behind him glaring at his back cursing god and every heavenly thing he could think of behind his back.

Author's note: Apparently my Spell checker thinks Agent Six Should be called Agent Sixshooter... I swear it's having a sense of humor this morning...

Disclaimer: Don't own it I'm just...borrowing it...Really I am I'll put things back when I'm done.. Man of action and Cartoon Network own it..


	3. Sea Green

It was a slow day and Thorn was sadly bored out of his mind. He wasn't the most talkative young man and it showed as he walked along the hall. A small slight frown coming as he raised one brow walking up behind Bobo and Rex"...What are you two doing..."

"EEEP!"

"Thorn! Shhh!"

Thorn raised one brow eyeing what Rex was watching his cheeks going red "Re..Rex!"

Agent Six was doing a rather interesting form of Martial Arts Thorn's head tilting as he got enthralled in what the Agent's movements were.

"I thought so Chief you owe me twenty.."

"You don't know that he likes him!"

"...that look don't lie.." The monkey took his Twenty while Thorn stood his cheek pressed against the glass watching the agent quietly. He'd have to make a note of this location for the Agent's where abouts. Did this count as Stalking?

Green eyes watched before the agent looked right at him and smirked. Yes he was sure that Agent was smirking at him his cheeks flushing before he spun walking away. Yes he'd have to remember that spot for future reference.

Thorn himself snuck into the Cafeteria to appear like he'd been doing something rather then what he had been doing. The Agent who walked in however was not buying it. One look told Thorn everything he needed to know. The Agent was well aware he had been watching and knew without being a mind reader what he was thinking when he'd seen him.

'.._If your reading my mind right now Thorn shame on you...This is my mind why don't you try asking me what's on it..'_

Thorn went bright red confidence of speaking to the older man lost like an elusive dove in a storm. Thorn left quietly and quickly heading out to get mingled in the hall ways like he used to in school. The Agent however was not having any of that. He tracked the Elusive young man down. "...Your running..."

Thorn turned as the agents hands planted themselves on either side of his head "Six?!"

The agent glared down before speaking softly. "Your the one who instigated it.."

Thorn's eyes widened that voice was like velvet on his ears his mouth opening to speak, but nothing seemed to want to come. His mouth shut after a second or two of trying to say something. His fingers curling tightly with the Agent's blazer before he spoke."Why do you have to be so complicated?"

"Why did you become attracted to me?"

"Why are you being so Cryptic?"

"Why don't you come closer and find out.."

Thorn blinked raising one brow before stepping closer to the green suited man who tipped his head down to whisper in the Thorn's ear. "Because if we were ever found out we could both lose our jobs, and you would end up in the hole or worse."

Thorn stared quietly at the wall behind the Agent before speaking "So what! There's nothing wrong with it! I'm legal! There's not a damn thing they can do about it.." Thorn sighed leaning forwards resting his head against the Agent's chest his arms curling around the older man's waist. "People bother me, I don't understand how they can be so two faced."

Six let one hand slide down the wall resting his hand on Thorn's side "People will never say what they mean. They will always lie to someone's face rather then be truthful."

_'We have to lie and hide this, you know this right?' _

_''Yes I know, but what about this? Is this ok?''_

_'This is fine it's something only you can do right? So why don't you make use of it.' _

Thorn smiled before sliding around the Agent who raised one brow. ''_Fine maybe I'll even make the great Agent Six blush..''_

With that Thorn took off to test his distance with his ability. He was capable of zoning in on Six from any where in the building of Providence. Sitting in his office doing paperwork when he heard it. _'Um..Six...'_

_''What Thorn?''_

_'White Knight is about to ring the Alarm..'_

_''Oh? Giving me a heads up are you?'' _

_'Well... Currently I'm standing in the briefing room listening in through a Grunt's ears...'_

Six stood quietly fixing his tie before walking out of his office. Moving along from his office he walked into the briefing room as the alarm went off. "No need I'm here White Knight.."

Thorn just smiled as the Agent stood next to him then smirked. '_So, where should the first Date be Agent Six?'_

_''Not now Thorn..''_

_'How come?'_

_''Because I'm asking nicely we save this for our own time...''_

_'Fine..'_

Thorn stood facing forwards before he felt the faintest brush of a hand against his. He did not turn his head but he did let his fingers brush against those fingers. It was as if Agent Six was being discrete about his actions so Thorn would respect this. Oh but in the presence of that Agent he'd have to work hard to keep control of his hormones. His fingers sliding free of the Agent's after a while as the two started walking. This time Rex joined the two for the mission this forced the two further apart then they would have liked, but they made do with it. Thorn sighed looking out the window drawing small things on the window with one finger. Rex blinked looking at it before speaking "Hey what are you doing?"

"..I'm amusing myself quietly..." Thorn turned his head raising one brow to look at Rex who stared back before turning his head to look out the window. '_Boring...So boring wish I'd brought my ball. Ok maybe not that Six would get mad..' _

Thorn was quiet raising one brow before speaking" Rex are you bored or something because you just have this look."

"Huh? Oh no I'm not bored!" Rex smiled to Thorn before looking out the window sighing. '_Great Rex now he's going to think your a spaz or something..' _

_''I do not think your a spaz your just very loud with your thoughts did you know that?''_

Rex looked over to see a pair of acid green eyes staring at him curiously before he flushed looking away. _'Mios dios those eyes are just..Wow something..'' _

Thorn sighed before turning to look at the Agent in front of them his head tilting. ''_Why Six? Why couldn't I be there..''_

_'Because I would never get any flying done..' _The Agent turned his head slightly before speaking out loud. "Rex sit down and stop drawing on the window!"

"...Thorn did it and you didn't yell at him!" Rex glared before pouting slightly folding his arms.

"I also didn't catch Thorn doing it now did I?" '_Don't do that again. It'll only encourage him to do it.'_

_''Sorry...'' _Thorn sighed looking boredly out the window before tipping back in his chair. Rex was right it was kind of boring on long flights. Fingers traced the seat in front of him before Thorn quietly unhooked his headphones putting them on he'd sigh listening to his music letting the savage beats flood his ears. His headphones where hard wired for optimal sound with zero leaking. A frown came when he saw both Six and Rex looking at him oddly before he realized he had both feet on the arm rest of Rex's seat tapping against Six's seat rhythmically. A flush came before he set his feet down looking embarrassed at them. "..Sorry I um got caught up in the music?" Thorn flushed before he gave a small hesitant smile. Six raised one brow before turning back to the front window getting ready to land. "So, I'm not in trouble am I?" '_When we get back we're talking about your confidence levels..'_

Thorn stiffened before he sighed slightly. It was easy for the Agent to say it was harder for him to do though. The mission was a easy one and it wasn't hard for Thorn to take control of the Evo and calm it down using his own mind.

When they got back however he almost wished the damn thing would have taken a bite out of him or something. He did not utter one complaint though as Six worked with him in the training room.

"I want you to fight without using your mind..We'll start with dodging." Six swung only to hit nothing as Thorn skipped back landing on his feet gently."Six.. My powers don't work like that, I can't just turn them off and on their always on. When someone else is hurt I feel the Echo of their pain. When someone is sick I feel the Echo of their sickness. My mind is literally every where and any where at once.." Six stared before speaking "then lets see what you can do with hand to hand combat I need to know."

Thorn looked hesitant unsure of it before Six rested his hand over Thorn's shoulder speaking "It will be ok.."

Thorn bit his lip before nodding slowly rising a couple inches off the ground. "I'm just learning, and I'm not very good with the physical part of it.." Six nodded before taking his stance watching the young man glide along the ground putting his legs to good use. Six took a few hits before he'd test the boy's defense. Thorn wasn't kidding when he said his mind was every where at once. It was like the Agent was trying to hit his own shadow the way the young man moved. When Six backed Thorn against the wall both hands on either side of the young man's head Thorn stared up at him hesitantly."Six?"

Six looked down before one hand reached fingers gently brushing away a few strands of green hair"Good job." With that the Agent leaned pressing his lips gently to Thorn's neck before drawing back.

_''He's so gentle,Thank you for guiding me to him.''_

Six stared for a moment before sighing letting his hand rest on Thorn's head before he leaned close once more "Your broad casting.."

Thorn flushed looking down speaking "Sorry I'll try harder..."

"Lets get back to your training." Six returned to his Stance before Thorn bit his lip. "Six that's all I basically know..Other then what I can pick up from others by touching their mind."

"Their mind?" Six raised one brow before speaking "What is that?"

"It's like learning quickly very quickly though I pick up on some of their habits.." Thorn looked to the side before Six spoke "Interesting how does it work?"

Thorn blinked before touching the ground with his feet leaning back. "Like being in their inner most memories and thoughts. I've done it only once.. The person is still in a coma they won't wake up."

"Why is that?" Six was truly curious now his head tipping.

"Because it was interrupted." With that cryptic response Thorn stood away from the wall squaring his shoulders and walking away. No one needed to see how much he was hurting on the inside. No one needed to know his guilt at what he'd done.

The man was younger then Six had their life ahead of them and in a moment of fear and pain he ended it. It had been an accident, but due to fear and violence Thorn had lost his friend and his friend had lost his mind at what Thorn's mind could do. It was a lose lose for both of them. Thorn had never been the same again since that. He did not open up, he did not share so freely.

"Thorn I need you to come down to the labs for the physical part"

When the announcement came over the communicators everyone stopped and stared. Thorn did not enjoy being stared at so he walked quietly away seeking solace where ever he could find it.

Pretty soon the entire base was looking for the young man franticly when he never showed up. Six was the first to find him sitting on the roof his feet hanging down his hands on either side of himself looking up at the sky.

"Thorn? Your late for your physical part of the Debriefing." Six stood behind the younger man who looked up before shrugging quietly. "I'm fine. I don't need it.."

Six raised one brow before putting one hand on the younger male's head making Thorn raise one brow. "I'd like you to go and get it done.."

"...No it is the one thing I don't want to do, and you can't make me.."

Thorn narrowed his eyes determinedly before Six crouched down behind him. "Why don't you?"

"We all have our secrets Agent Six. I have my secrets just the same as anyone else."

Thorn turned before catching a hold of the Agent's blazer."For example you keep a thing of mints in your pocket.." Thorn leaned resting his cheek against the Agent's chest "It's a smell I associate with you." Six was surprised in a way. No one had ever bothered to say something like that. One arm going around the younger male's shoulder as he sighed. "Thorn I still want you to go and get it done, It's precaution nothing else."

"I'll think about it Six."

Thorn finally went down for the physical after he'd had a shower and slipped into something clean to wear. He did not want to go down smelling of sweat. He sat quietly letting himself be checked over. When the green sucker was place in his hand and a pat on the head was given he was out and walking. The sucker went in his mouth as he walked. Thorn stopped a moment his head tilting as he concentrated for a moment then kept walking. Someone was following him he knew this person. They were loud with their emotions. It was Rex and Bobo that was following him. Why? Why would they feel the need to follow him? One brow rose as he stopped looking behind himself '_Why in the world are you following me?' _

He knew he'd been heard when Rex stepped out leaning against the wall beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was following you.." Rex tipped his head to the side studying the other before Thorn spoke. "So.. Did you learn anything new?"

"No your just as damn hard to read as Six." Rex looked annoyed before Thorn smirked starting to walk away.

"That's cause we both have our secrets and neither of us are inclined to share them freely."

"So what's that make you the young Agent Six?"

Thorn stopped before turning his head to regard Rex speaking quietly. "No, it makes me more mature and less likely to rebel. I know when I have a good thing when it's given to me."

Rex glared pursing his lips speaking. "Yea? How's being someone else's weapon good?"

"I am not a weapon, I am a shield. I am defensive this is what I have decided."

"With that power you could totally own people without even touching them!"

Thorn glared his eyes darkening becoming a dark forest green as he spoke. "Part of having power is making decisions. A decision to kill and a decision not to. I have chosen not to kill with this."

Thorn stood for a few moments longer before tossing the sucker stick into the trash walking away.

He needed something to ground him he felt sick for a few moments. He needed quiet and peace he was getting worked up. He remembered the calm and peace of Six's room, but would the other not like him in there? He hadn't been given a room so he wasn't sure if he was welcomed there.

He'd find another spot where it was peaceful. Walking the halls brought him no peace just a headache. His frustration peaked as he let his fingers reach for Six's door to find it open and the man inside. Thorn stood in the door way unsure seeing the Agent like that he really wondered if this was ok. The candle that was burning flickered before Six spoke. "Thorn come in if your coming in. Don't stand with the door open.."

Thorn moved in shutting the door before going to his knees behind the older man his eyes closing as his head rested against the man's back.

"Thorn what are you doing.." Six turned his head slightly stiffening as Thorn's arms wrapped around his chest.

"I just, want someone to lean against. My head hurts.." Thorn's voice was soft barely heard, but Six heard it all the same. The Agent's head tilted to the side before he spoke. "Thorn why me."

"Please Six I just need someone with a calm presence, people might be quiet on the outside but on the inside their loud. Your not loud inside or out." Thorn's eyes closed as he sat there pressed into the older man as if trying to hide from something. Six sighed his eyes looking to the heaven as if asking what ever heavenly deity maybe present and watching for patience. The Agent finally spoke after a few moments. "Fine but do not move and be quiet."

Thorn merely nodded his head as the Agent closed his eyes once more sinking into that calm state once more. He could ignore the warmth of the younger male's body. What the Agent found he could not ignore was the small subtle tremble of Thorn's body as he sat against him. Six sighed before shifting prompting Thorn to lean back before the Agent pulled him into his arms resting his head over the younger male's. Thorn looked surprised before relaxing into the embrace.

"Your Trembling." Six stared down to Thorn before the younger male spoke. "If your head hurt as bad as mine you'd tremble too.."

"and here I thought it was because you were close to me."

Thorn said nothing his eyes closing a sigh leaving him before his mouth curved in a small smile. Six sat looking at it before he spoke once again. "You have, an interesting smile."

Thorn's eyes shot open his mouth curling back in that frown before he felt the Agent's fingers trace his lips. "Why did you stop?"

"I didn't realize I was doing it.."

"Why would it matter?"

Thorn sighed before shifting so his back was to the Agent's chest his arms curling around one of the Agent's arms his head resting against the other male's shoulder. "I don't like to smile, it's a weakness I won't share with the world."

"Then share it with me." Six was silent taking his shades down showing those oddly warm gentle eyes. Thorn stared into those beautiful eyes before his mouth curved once more in a smile. "Thank you."

"For what?" The Agent looked shocked for a moment unsure what he'd given the younger to make Thorn say such words.

"For showing me a small part of yourself." Thorn's eyes drifted closed as he sat in the other's embrace quietly.

Six didn't know for once what to think his mind completely silent before he gathered the younger in his arms putting the young man to bed sliding Thorn's shoes off putting them by the bed he brushed his fingers through the messy mane of hair pressing his lips to the green and black locks. "Good night Thorn..."

Author's note: I'm sorry this one was a bit later then my other ones. I just kind of lost focus for a bit and had to rewrite this one a few times.. I'm still not totally happy with it..

Disclaimer: Don't own it MOA and CN do. I only own Thorn.


	4. Emerald Green

Agent Six was down in the lab sleeping Holiday was trying so hard to stay awake. Evo's they were all immune to it. It was the world he dreamed of calm, peace, and silence. So why was he unable to enjoy it? White Knight told them they needed to work through this. He was not happy and it showed in the way he moved. Evos that got in their way were sent flying left and right from either him or Rex. More and more things seemed to go wrong. What took the cake when they reached the Hospital that was the Epicenter for this problem was that White Knight and Rex were fighting. There was no peace between the two of them. Thorn couldn't tell who to help. The person Six told him to respect or the person who'd been nice to him even when he was a stranger. Hands clenched in green and black hair before he finally screamed. "Stop! This isn't right! We're all trying!"

He swung aiming his hands at both of them before sending them blasting back away from one another. "Stop it! This isn't helping!"

When the White Knight's weapons came to aim on him Thorn panicked. He'd disobeyed Six what was worse the man wasn't even there to rebuke him for it. Eyes widened before he just unleashed a physic attack like no one had seen from him before. Born of need and pure fear White's suit seemed to freeze up the electrical things in it going nuts. Sparks danced around Thorn as he staggered but waved Rex off. "Don't. Come close. I don't want to hurt you. I'll keep him busy just go! Fix this, Fix them."

He didn't say what he wanted to, but it seemed Rex knew because with a nod he was off and flying.

Thorn stood in front of White Knight who spoke coldly" Stand down Thorn." Thorn squared his shoulders speaking "No sir, with all due respect your out of line!" White ejected from the suit landing on the cement Thorn glared tracking his movements silently. The man was trying to get around him? Thorn wouldn't allow it. Fingers rose as he spoke" I will not let you in there, he is trying so hard to do his job. To save people I love and care about and all your worried about is how fast he can do it.." Thorn's eyes glowed as White Knight suddenly found himself on the business end of those powerful abilities. "Thorn Release me!"

"..No I'm going to let you in on a little secret White, Rex is trying as hard as he can. Even though he doesn't respect you that much he's still trying to work as hard as he can, as best as he can." Thorn clenched one hand before the sparks around him died out."I won't let you distract him with your pessimistic ways!" The line was drawn right there, with White unable to move like he wanted to he was stuck there held in the powerful grip of the teenager in front of him who was just taking his first steps in adult hood.

_'The nerve of this brat! I thought he would be better then Rex!'_

_''I am better then Rex, I am thinking about everyone even you..''_

_'How are you thinking of me as well?!'_

_''Your suit is not as durable as Rex or myself. YOU are the only one causing any trouble in this mission. You might be the White Knight, but I am the Bishop who is out fighting your battles for you. ''_

The White Knight was silent both mentally and physically for a moment before he spoke out loud. "All right Thorn you've made your point. Go see if he needs back up."

Thorn nodded before releasing the White Knight from his powers. Thorn was not expecting what he found though when he got to the room that Rex was at.

"..Michael..." Thorn's eyes widened as he stared at the half Evo on the bed if the Tendrils that reached out to him were not enough to prove this person knew who he was the fact they were trying to wrap around him was enough to scare anyone.

'_Thorn? Release me please Want to go home. Put me back!' _

The Persona of his friend was still in his mind it needed to go back into the body, Thorn didn't know what to do his eyes widening as the Tendrils started to drag him closer to the thing on the bed. Thorn was a professional he did not panic over something like this. Rex on the other hand wasn't so much the same as Thorn. He swung and would have hit if Thorn hadn't have stopped his attack with a barrier. "No Rex don't! If you do he will attack, he won't hurt me he knows me."

Slowly Rex backed up as the Tendrils drew Thorn into the core of the thing. Now Thorn had been in a lot of places none as hideous as this though. When suddenly the thing he was in started moving around he stumbled around going to his knees in front of a body that was floating in a strange organic container. He blinked crawling towards it his hand outstretched before things snapped around his throat and wrists trying to yank him back. "Michael! Stop it! You know me, it's Thorn!"

The person floating in the Organic container did not move at first then Thorn finally broke free of the things holding him to send his mind forwards towards the other's mind. There was nothing there, but as Thorn concentrated on bringing Michael's mind back to his body it slowly brightened up. Thorn felt so weak he didn't even fight the things holding him when the persons eyes opened they were panicky. This was Dangerous with what he was hearing outside the sounds of explosions and gunfire of sorts. It meant White Knight and Rex were either fighting this thing or one another. He hoped it was this thing. He tried to get his old friends attention"Michael stop it, stop fighting them!"

Nothing was working and soon he saw Rex coming into the area Thorn went to yell and something went into his mouth making him snort. Biting down on it the thing jerked out of his mouth as he yelled "Rex! " When Rex turned and saw thorn looking like that he couldn't help it he snorted speaking "Wow... Um Thorn what are you doing?"

"I'm just you know hanging around, Shooting the breeze, and would you just get me down?!" Thorn glared as Rex smirked then walked over forming his large Sword slicing through the things holding Thorn sending Thorn dropping to the ground inside the thing. Thorn did not look happy "Rex get behind me.. I'm going to mind blast it, and I don't want you in the way." Rex gave a hesitant look before slowly backing up. Thorn's eyes narrowed before his hands went to his own head. _'Mine is the only voice you hear.' _

The creature thrashed before slowly calming down as Thorn exerted his mental force. The thought of Six laying there so still and calm gave him strength he didn't know he had.

"Rex I've got it under control move forwards carefully..Don't break our line of sight or I'll lose it."

Thorn's eyes glowed as Rex moved forwards to cure the Evo. After an agonizing ride back to Providence Thorn was rushing for the labs. When he got down there with Rex Six was gone. "Where's Six?!" Rex the first to vocalize the question bothering both of them. Thorn on the other hand turned looking at the door not hearing the Monkey's reply. He could feel it Six was coming he was awake. His eyes widened as the door opened then without thinking without even bothering to ask the Stoic agent. He wrapped his arms around the older man clinging tears streaking down his face. Six awkwardly patting his back '_Thorn? What are you doing?!' _

_''Something I shouldn't be afraid to do..''_

And then in one motion leaning up he kissed the Agent. He had the feeling Agent Six had just been sucking on one of those odd mints, but to his surprise that kiss didn't taste half bad one bit. The blush that came to the Agent's cheeks made that so worth it. Even as the man stuttered when he drew back Thorn was smiling away making a quick escape before the Agent could come totally to his senses. A playful feeling shot towards the now amused Agent. A shy hesitant feeling of warmth coming back making Thorn beam happily as he went to the lab.

Sitting in the lab he swung his legs slowly watching Doctor Holiday a small smile coming as the door opened showing Six and Rex.

"It's nothing! I'm telling you it's just a scratch!" Rex was up to his Antics.

Six was taking them with all the patience in the world his stoic look back in place. Thorn tilted his head ''_You could always take away his phone..'' _

Six snorted at that his mouth curving in a smile for a moment before it vanished once more." Your getting checked over Rex that's final.."

Thorn watched as Rex pouted before tipping his head quietly raising one brow his mouth curving in a smile. Yes it seemed Agent Six had his hands full with one of them. He'd just sit quiet and mind the Doctor. That seemed the best course of action for being not in the way. After he was done he went to the training hall. Maybe he'd train Six was telling him he needed to learn to fight better. He could not train in this though. His mouth curved in a smile before off he went. Going into the supply closet he dug then stole five uniforms happily taking them to the Agent's room he sat on the floor quietly working. It was a few hours before Agent Six came in to see the younger male on the floor working with both his mind and hands. One brow rose as he spoke "Thorn what are you working on?"

"Making a decent uniform actually, I can't keep wearing an old high school uniform like this."

Thorn looked up a couple pins sticking out of his mouth and to Six's amusement a pair of glasses on his nose. "I didn't know you wore those"

"You didn't ask either and I usually don't, but this requires me to actually pay attention to detail."

"I see I'll stay out of your way then."

Making his way to the shower the Agent grabbed his sleep clothes before heading into the shower. Thorn sat quietly working putting the finishing touches on the outfit hanging it up quietly. Cleaning up the remaining things he turned his head quietly slipping out heading into the supply closet once more. A pair of boots and gloves joining the outfit. When Six got out of the shower Thorn was putting the finishing touches on the outfit. One brow going up as Six saw what the young man was putting on the back of it. "What is that Symbol?" Thorn jumped luckily he'd moved the fabric paint away from the cloth his brows raising as he spoke ."Six you startled me!"

"So you do have moments when even you space out?"

Thorn flushed before going back to his project speaking quietly. "It's just something to decorate it so it's not completely plain is all." Six walked over looking it over before he spoke "You know something to give a hint to your name would be helpful don't you think?"

Thorn simply smiled before turning to look at the Agent "Then why don't you step back and look closer at the design?"

The Agent stepped back looking at it before one brow rose looking it top to bottom he merely smirked before turning to go to bed "It's Lights out soon so hurry up and get ready for bed."

Thorn nodded cleaning his brushes up taking his own shower, and putting his sleep clothes on he slid into bed.

Six could almost count down when the other was about to fall asleep and curl into him. This time around though the Agent shifted onto his side so when Thorn curled against him he had the younger male's head against his chest. It was the one place Six could encourage Thorn touching him without fear. Both arms curled around the Agent's waist Thorn snuggled into the older male a smile coming as he drifted off into sleep. " For tonight I'll allow it, but after tonight your sleeping on your own side.." A smirk was the only thing the Agent got from the younger before the Agent turned out the light slipping into sleep himself.


	5. Arctic Green

Thorn lay curled into warmth, warmth that was all around him. Acidic green orbs reveled as he opened his eyes slowly peering into the darkness of the room. The scent of Six's soap filled his nose as he rested it against the column of Six's neck quietly. There was no rush to wake up today it seemed for the Agent. That's when he noticed the man watching him. Pale cheeks flushed as the younger male turned his head hiding his face against the Agent's shoulder who let out a low chuckle. "I never knew you were shy." Said Six before letting his fingers rake through long black and green blended hair. Thorn let out a soft huff before shaking his head. "I'm not Shy!" Thorn said before shooting the Agent a pouty look. Six smirked in the dark letting his fingers drift through Thorn's hair. "I wondered something, is this your natural color?" Six said bringing a few green and black locks up to study them. Thorn raised one brow watching the Agent before shaking his head" It used to be just black, but when I turned into an EVO it changed with me." Said Thorn amusedly. Six said nothing just giving a nod before disengaging himself from the younger man. Thorn was quiet watching the Agent take his outfit out another suit. A small chuckle coming before the young man got up from the bed raking his own fingers through green and black hair yawning. Walking over to his new uniform he got it ready while Six was in the bathroom. When the Agent came out he thought the god of war had appeared in his room. There was Thorn dressed in white and black. It was not like the normal uniforms it had more pouches on it for things to be held in. A raise of the brow coming before Thorn tipped his head. "See something you like?" Said Thorn in a husky voice.

Six's mouth curled in a smirk before the Agent held his hands up in a placating manner. A soft chuckle coming from Thorn as the younger slipped past the Agent going into the bathroom. The Agent's eyes followed every movement the younger male made. Thorn chuckled once more before vanishing behind the bath room door quietly. This was amusing and Thorn wondered how long it would be before the Agent slammed him against a wall and kissed him stupid. After brushing his teeth he brushed his hair out concentrating he let strands of his hair float up starting to braid it quickly. Gripping the end of it he tied it off neatly letting the braid dangle before he walked out. Agent Six was no longer in the room it seemed a note left on the made bed. Looking at the note Thorn found that it simply read '_Next time your making the bed.'_ Thorn had to chuckle shaking his head only the Agent would do something like that. A bright smile coming as he walked out into the hallway. He knew Rex and Bobo were in the petting zoo. He knew White was in his office. He also knew that there was a new mind in the building. One he'd never sensed before thoughts of different types of words flitting through his mind before he tilted his head. What a loud mind this was! Thorn walked down the hall turning here and there letting his mind guide him to the new mind dropping down in a crouch to observe the man working on something. Thorn normally didn't hide from anything but this mind was both loud and intriguing to him. The man didn't notice him, but poor Thorn didn't notice the Agent standing behind him. Six raised one brow pausing to look down at the younger male in front of him noticing the way the younger was watching the older Salazar brother. "Thorn what are you doing?" Said the Agent before crouching down as well. Thorn jumped both hands clapping over his own mouth as he stared at the Agent now by his side looking like he was tying one shoe. A deceptive cover for carrying on a conversation. "His mind is loud, very loud. I couldn't help it." Said Thorn returning his eyes to the older Salazar brother eyes narrowed. The Agent reached one hand down before resting his hand on the younger male's shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about it, I'm watching him, so is Holiday." Said Six before removing his hand giving the other an option to stand. Thorn was wary of standing for a moment looking up to the Agent catching a flash of a smirk before the Agent's mind opened to him slowly. '_Your not afraid are you?' '' Should I be?'' _ Was the return thought Thorn shot back before the Agent's mind closed once more. "No you shouldn't be, not of him not anyone." Said the Agent before walking forwards quietly to walk past the older Salazar brother. The older Latino raised his head before returning to his contraption. Slowly Thorn stood walking out from his hiding spot. Moving forwards slowly Thorn watched before coming to a stop in front of the Latino looking down. "What are you doing?" Said Thorn watching the man. "Working on a power supply." Said the older Salazar brother in a carefree manner. Thorn raised one brow at the man's simple lack of care."Oh? Why?" Said Thorn quietly. The man looked up brown eyes locking with acidic green eyes making the older blink for a moment.' _Those eyes? Where have I seen those eyes before?' _ Thorn folded his arms starting to lose some of his defensive behavior before leaning against the side of one of the boxes. The Older Salazar brother raised one hand "Caesar Salazar nice to meet you" Caesar would offer a warm smile which Thorn would hesitantly return slightly smaller then Caesar's smile. Thorn would take the hand though marveling at the hidden strength in it before slowly releasing it. Caesar's hand dropped back to the underside of the object he was holding switching out one tool for another working. "So what do you think of my little brother?" Caesar said an amused smile coming. Thorn tipped his head speaking quietly."He has such an interesting mind sometimes.. Very brash at times, but his heart is in the right spot." Thorn said an amused smile crossing his lips at the thought of the younger brother. Caesar looked up in amusement before tipping his head."You said his mind? What do you mean by that?" Said Caesar setting his contraption down.

Thorn eyed him hesitantly unsure of if he should tell the man anything before slowly he'd let his guard down. "I mean his mind, I can hear thoughts. Sometimes I'm not paying attention I'll project my own." Said Thorn raising one hand to point at his own head as if to illustrate his point.

Caesar stood to his full height looking down a bright smile on his face. "Seriously?! You can do that? How?" Caesar spoke in a rather loud voice as if the man was excited by this fact he'd been handed. Thorn stared in pure amazement for a moment before gathering his words. "My Nanites allow me to do it? It's what they allow me to do?" Thorn said in a sarcastic voice making Caesar adopt a more amused look.

" Interesting some time I'll have to check you over myself. If you'd let me that is." Caesar spoke turning to pick up another device gingerly working with this one. Thorn stood watching thinking over what Caesar had said. The man was part of the original team that worked on the project. If anyone could tell him anything about Nanites it would be Caesar. The thought of learning more moved Thorn and before the young man could think about it he had a brash moment. "When are you free?" Said Thorn watching Caesar who looked up studying the younger. "Once I get my lab up and going completely I'll make sure and bring you in. I'm interested to find out why the Nanites effected your mind and not your body outside of your eyes and hair.. I'm assuming that's not your natural eye and hair color?" Said Caesar before looking back down. Thorn was amazed that the man deduced that quickly seeming as other people assumed it was a dye job and contacts. "How did you know?" "Know that it wasn't a dye job and contacts?" Caesar looked up saying before continuing. "Simple in nature bright colors are a warning sometimes. As bright as your eyes and hair are I was sure that was the case. Unless I'm wrong and your not very dangerous at all." Caesar stood to his full height once more reaching for another part before sitting back down. "So tell me what else do your Nanites allow you to do?" Caesar said returning his eyes to his work. Thorn eyed Caesar a moment before he closed his eyes. "I move things with my mind, and I can create barriers around myself" Said Thorn opening his eyes that's when he noticed Six watching from behind Caesar amusedly. The Agent said nothing walking past but the smirk that man held spoke of amusement. "Six When did you return?" Thorn turned his head regarding the Agent looking at the man from over his shoulder. "I came back a while go you just didn't notice me." Six replied casually. Thorn eyed Caesar who was engrossed in what he was doing before trailing after the Agent who started walking. "What do you think of him?" Said Six keeping his eyes forwards. Thorn walked at the Agent's side doing the same though he didn't miss the subtle gesture of his hand being taken. Thorn's fingers curling around Six's fingers slowly. "Honestly? He seems absent minded though I think he's hiding his intelligence with it sometimes." Thorn said quietly. Six's head turned as he stopped "Thorn watch him, not just with your eyes. You have powers none of us fully understand. You can do things Rex can't. Use them there's no sense hiding them here. This is Providence your not on the streets any more." Said Six as Thorn halted staring at him. "It's ok to use them here, but use them the right way." Continued Six before falling quiet looking at the young man at his side. Thorn opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. Finally Thorn closed his mouth hurrying away. Agent Six mused on it knowing when the young man came to bed that's when they could talk about it more in private. Thorn's day was slow uneventful even after his praying that the alarm would go off. Would give him something to do rather then paperwork. But nothing not even a blip on the security monitors. Thorn grew restless before finally he'd go seeking out Agent Six. Having nothing else to do he'd appear in the man's doorway knocking quietly. Looking up from looking over a finished report Six raised one hand gesturing. "Yes Thorn what is it?" Said the Agent letting his eyes leave the packet in his hand looking up at the younger male. Thorn hesitated looking at everywhere but the Agent for a moment before the other man stood walking out from around the desk. "Thorn?" Six spoke once more before putting the packet on a shelf . "You told me to come ask you about movies..." Thorn flushed his fingers tugging at a few locks of green hair. The Agent smirked as he stood in front of Thorn one hand reaching to brush back those locks of green hair. "Stop fidgeting, I don't mind that you came and asked." Said Six before walking around the younger male. "I'll show you my collection." Said Six turning his head to watch Thorn for a moment. Thorn stared for a moment amazed this man would be so patient with him before reaching out curling his arms around one of the Agent's arms. "Watch one with me?" Said Thorn shyly looking to the Agent with a small smile. Six smirked raising one brow " Maybe I just finished my reports for the day." Said the Agent watching Thorn amusedly. Thorn held a smile that was as rare as it was bright. Only Six was privileged enough to see this smile. Thorn had decided that long ago that he would only share his brightest smile with Six.

Ten minutes later would find Thorn on his hands and knees looking through Six's collection before he'd blow a few locks of hair out of his face looking up. "Six.. What do you think of this one?" Thorn said holding up a movie for the Agent to see. Taking the movie from the younger man Six looked at it. "I never pegged you for Horror." Six said before nodding his approval. Thorn stood brushing his knees off then smirked "I enjoy a good scare once in a while too." Thorn said before sitting on the bed. Six put the movie in as Thorn curled up on the end of the bed. Now the temptation was there for Thorn to change out of his uniform. It was so very tempting. Thorn was surprised when the Agent went in the bathroom and came out in sleep wear. "Aren't you going to change?" Six said studying Thorn who chuckled softly. "Yes I am, could I have a minute?" Said Thorn gathering up his sleep clothes. Sliding into the bathroom the younger male came out his clothes going in the other hamper in the room. Thorn settled down quietly laying down facing the T.V his head on his arms. "Lights on or off?" Asked Thorn as he Felt Agent Six settle against him. The Agent smirked turning the movie on. "Off Turn them off." Thorn raised one hand focusing on the light switch before it flicked down. With that the only light came from the T.V casting an eerie light through the room. Thorn settled down against Six curling his arms around one of the man's arms. Through the movie Thorn inched further into the Agent before at one part he let out a loud shriek burying his head in the Agent's chest. A soft amused chuckle came from the Agent as his arms went around Thorn. "Shhhh it's only a movie Thorn." Six said softly letting the younger male snuggle into him. Thorn shivered for a few moments before calming down. "Mmm, I love that smell." Thorn said quietly as the Agent's fingers graced his back with gentle circles. The Agent chuckled lowering his head slightly before resting his lips over Thorn's shoulder. "Your safe with me." Said Six as the T.V went to the blue screen. It was the first night ever that the Agent had seen Thorn sleep with a honest smile on his face.

Author's note: I hate writer's block.. I really hate it. I'd have had this out sooner but my muses sat on their butts... Forgive me the lack of updates on my stories.


End file.
